


Junkrat X Reader

by aquatarius



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Commissioned Work, Fluff, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatarius/pseuds/aquatarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commissioned: 600 words of Junkrat X Reader, fluff, early in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junkrat X Reader

   You glance at your phone to double check the time, using your hand to shield it from the sun out. Yup. Two thirty. Jami should be here by now. Unless he got held up. Or, well. Held up a place. He wouldn’t do that on a date night, though. You’re fairly sure about that.

  ‘Date night’ means a walk in the park. It’s a fun little thing the two of you do and simple to remember.  You meander through it, mostly enjoying each other’s company, and his friend, Mako, picks him up on the other side of the park when you’re done.

  You’re just about to check your phone again when a familiar burning scent hits you. You smile and turn towards it. Sure enough, Jami is limping towards you, doing his odd little hoping thing when he gets really excited and wants to go faster than he really should with his peg leg.

  “Hi!” You call out, and he grins at you.

  “Arvo, mate.” He returns, dipping his head a little. He stops next to you and grins down. It’s a crazy little look but you’ve grown fonder of it then you counted on. At your questioning look, he snickers into what he calls his ‘good’ hand. “Afternoon.”

  “Oh,” You roll your eyes. You’ve picked up on a little bit of his slang but he has a _lot_. Not surprising, considering you come from different worlds. He’s picked up on yours, too. He slings his prosthetic arm around your shoulders, leaning on you a little. His touch is light. Gentle even, as if he’s afraid of hurting you. The thought is heartwarming, and you start to walk with him.

  “’O’ve ya been?” He asks, squeezing onto your shoulder.

  “I’ve been all right,” You respond. “I missed you.”

  “O’ve missed ya too,” He says. He brushes his metal fingers over your shoulder.

  You fall into a comfortable silence with him. Once he catches his breath, he slides his arm off your shoulder and moves to your other side. He takes your hand with his own and squeezes it. Shooting you a sidelong grin, he begins to pull you down the park path faster.

  “Come on,” He says. You laugh and follow him. He goes a little faster than a walk, and you have to hurry a little bit to keep up with him. He’s always so hyper. This probably isn’t helped by the coffee he drinks. You’re fond of him but you’re a little baffled by how Mako manages to keep up with him twenty four seven.

  He leads the two of you right to an ice cream stand near the center of the playground. It’s hot and you’re so grateful for the ice cream cone he passes you after you give him your order. He pays with a handful of one dollar coins. They’re probably from a questionable source, but oh well. At least he paid this time.

  He takes your hand with a little cackle and bites into his own ice cream. It smears on his chin and the tip of his nose and he swallows it down. You wince and take a few licks of your own ice cream. Who bites into ice cream?

  As you walk, he reaches over and squeezes onto your hand. You squeeze back. His hands are rough and calloused. They have scars on them. They’re used to a delicate touch, however, and he treats you how you suspect he treats his bombs: with the utmost care and gentleness.

  As the two of you eat your ice cream and wander around in the park in a comfortable silence, you attract some looks. Jami is someone who attracts looks on his own (Junker turned criminal turned overwatch agent, and slightly smoking to boot) but with you, he attracts even more of them.

  Someone sends him a dirty look and you stiffen. Jami doesn’t seem to notice. He’s probably used to it, but it’s still troubling. He leans on you again, and gives the side of your head a friendly peck. You blush a little and look up to him.

  He stares at you for a moment, face straight, then leans down and presses a small kiss to your mouth. He tastes like smoke and ice cream. A strange and not unpleasant combination.

  He only holds the kiss for a few moments before pulling away and grinning at you.

  “Aye, that’s just lovely,” He says. Your cheeks heat up and he laughs. He leans down and peppers a few kisses over your face. You bat gently at him, giggling, and then point at Mako. Mako is waiting by the road, arms crossed over his chest. You nod at him and he nods back.

  “There, go on,” You say, bating lightly at Jami. He groans softly, and kisses you one last time. “Same time tomorrow. Promise.”

  “All right, mouse, but you better show!” He says. He squeezes onto your hands and holds on a few moments to long. Mako sighs, the movement evident in his shoulders, and Jami lets go. He turns and trots over to his friend, waving over his shoulder to you.


End file.
